


On the Road Again

by deansmultitudes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmultitudes/pseuds/deansmultitudes
Summary: Life's been good since Kaia came back. But Claire has to go back to hunting sooner or later.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	On the Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Suptober 2020 prompt #1 'On the Road Again'
> 
> Beta'd by [fangirlingtodeath513](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513) ♥

The car keys weigh heavy in Claire’s pocket. She drops the box of silver bullets into the bag and double-checks if she packed everything. It’s been a while since she’s been on a hunt.

She used to hunt to run—from the ruin the angels made of her life and the mess they made of her. Or maybe she ran towards a purpose. Because how could anything else have any meaning—midterms and homework and spring break parties—if there were monsters in the world and her own body was once filled with divinity?

And then she got her goddamned purpose. The woman in the black coat. The killer, wearing Kaia’s face. Just Claire’s luck to get two fucking origin stories in one lifetime. Since that day in the Bad Place, nothing mattered but the revenge.

Until she came back.

“All packed and ready to go?” Kaia asks, leaning against the doorframe, her hands pushed into pockets of her hoodie.

Claire gives her a soft smile and throws her bag over her shoulder. “Ready.”

When Jody brought Kaia home, alive and well, Claire couldn’t imagine ever leaving again. She only wanted to be with her and needed her safe. They got part-time jobs in town and spent afternoons together, cuddling in front of the tv, messing around, playing games and going to parties. And just being, together. In love.

All those months, when Kaia was gone, Claire thought she loved her. But she didn’t, not really, she knows that now. She knows because they’ve been falling in love with each other every day that they’re together.

How could Claire ever want to leave?

But this life could never be for Claire. There are only so many tabletops one can play before getting bored out of their mind. Even with the girl she loves, and the two girls she so easily came to treat like sisters. With Jody and sometimes Donna, too.

Being home for months felt amazing. But the itch has been growing too strong. To get back on the road, to kick some ugly asses. To save people.

She wouldn’t have to leave for long. One hunt, maybe two. Then she’d come back to Kaia.

And then Kaia said, “Let’s go.”

Kaia who’d fought monsters every night for far too long; Kaia who’d escaped into drugs, who got stuck in the Bad Place for almost two years. She said, let’s go, because she’d always been so much stronger than Claire could ever be.

They go downstairs together to say their goodbyes.

“Be careful,” Jody says, squeezing them both tight. “And whenever you need help, call me. You hear me?”

“Promise,” Claire says. It used to be so damn hard to ask for help. But things change. Even she does.

As they walk outside, Claire pulls out the keys. They feel different in her palm than the keys to her old car; a little wrong. And a little right. The car’s standing there, in the driveway, black and shiny. The sight of it makes Claire’s heart sting.

The Impala arrived a few weeks ago, arranged by Dean before he and Sam went off to fight God. It’s all that she’s got left of the two of them and of Cas; the car and a brief letter from Dean that basically said: “treat her well or I’ll haunt you”.

So she’s gonna treat her well. She and Kaia will.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Kaia?” Claire asks as they both slip into their seats. She’d hate for Kaia to go and put herself in danger just to be with her.

But Kaia grins. “I didn’t blow all that money on the shooting range to ace shooter games, did I?”

She leans in for a quick kiss before Claire turns the key in the ignition.

“Alright, then,” Claire says as the Impala’s engine roars happily. “Let’s get this lady on the road again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always very much appreciated!
> 
> Find this story on [tumblr](https://deansmultitudes.tumblr.com/post/630820500920287233/on-the-road-again-claire-x-kaia-06k-beta)


End file.
